


[Fanvid] unzip my body // nothing to hide

by actiaslunaris (VesperRegina)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Possession, Vexercises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/actiaslunaris
Summary: Pechakuchas on the theme of possession.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Vexercises!





	[Fanvid] unzip my body // nothing to hide

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used are "Ramalama (Bang Bang)" by Róisín Murphy and "Flashbulb Eyes" by Arcade Fire.


End file.
